bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Visitor
The Visitor is a mysterious and extremely dangerous being who was trapped in another reality for many years. He was the first of "the Aces" to be acquired by the ZFT. Biography The Visitor was locked away in another reality for many years before he was summoned back into our world by Blackout and David Robert Jones, and ordered to find Uterio Di Armechio. He did so, and opened a portal to his location, which was promptly surrounded by an insane number of troops. These troops were mostly destroyed by the Visitor before he even exited the portal, at which point more troops appeared and fired at him while Uterio gloated about his ability to shape the landscape of the planet they were on. The Visitor, however, was ready for this, and teleported himself and Uterio to a living moon, where they began fighting. After much stabbing, kicking, creating clones and setting fire to each other's helmets, Uterio then fell in a hole, and ended up.....in the living moon's bloodstream, where white blood cells chased him until Shadow Storm appeared and rescued Uterio. After that, the Visitor was given a new mission: to track down the other Aces. First, he was to find Helryx in the Dark Mirror universe using a transportation sphere stolen from a Great Being stronghold. He arrived in the DMU, and blasted down the door to a building, which made Axonn quite angry. The Visitor told him to get out of the way, and then fired a disintegration blast at him. Axonn blocked and then tried to behead him with his axe, only for the Visitor to grab the axe, send a surge of lightning down it, and then stab Axonn in the leg. Four more random people then ran into the room and attacked the Visitor, but he threw knives at their feet, and then knocked everyone in the room out with chain lightning and kidnapped Helryx. Later, he was sent to capture Yon, and found him on the Icy Planet, surrounded by Serecio's robots. He stunned Yon, destroyed all but one of the robots, sent the remaining robot to tell Serecio of what happened, and then teleported Yon to the Dungeon. After that, Coro arrived and started looking for the Visitor, but the Visitor found him, pinned him to a wall, and demanded that he identify himself. Coro then told him that he had been sent by Angonce to invite the Visitor to a meeting of the Great Being Council. The Visitor told Coro that he might attend, after consulting with his superiors. Coro said that his none of his superiors, except TPK, could be told about this. The Visitor was not too happy about this, and locked Coro in a prison cell. Afterwards, when TPK launched Operation Dakar, his attempt to overthrow Angonce as leader of the Council of Great Beings, The Visitor arrived leading an army of Rahkshi, and tried to engage Uterio in combat yet again, but he just teleported away. Much later, after the end of the Uterio War, the Visitor chose Xintrix and Abeloth to help him track down the Baterra, Ultron, and HK-47, droids who were killing combatants of the War. They went to Malchior IV, and assumed Malchiorian forms to blend in. However, they were stopped by a guard, who asked them for their IDs. Xintrix ruined everything, and Abeloth then ruined everything further by shooting the guard with an extremely loud gun. Their inevitable death was delayed by the arrival of Zbigniew and his cat Amelia, giving the Visitor time to come up with an escape vehicle: a moon buggy. They drove towards RacKoon City, where a truck full of guards started chasing them. Fortunately, Abeloth fired a grenade at them, making the truck swerve into a ditch. Unfortunately, the grenade missed its intended target, and blew up the moon buggy instead. The three then watched the fight between the droids they were hunting and Nadle from a tower until Nadle was defeated and the droids were about to leave the planet. The Visitor then gave the order to attack, and then took on Ultron while Xintrix and Abeloth fought the Baterra and HK-47 respectively. Eventually, their enemies retreated, leaving the Visitor's team to return. Category:ZFT Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by David Robert Jones